Myrin Darkdance
| formerhomes = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | sex = Female | race = 3/4 Human (Mulhorandi) 1/4 Drow | reckoning = DR | dob = 1358 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = 27 | ageyear = 1479 | class = Wizard | rules = 4.0 | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | source ="Downshadow" "Shadowbane: Eye of Justice" | page = }} Myrin Darkdance, whose birth name was Maerlyn, was a young spellscarred human wizard originally from Westgate. Myrin's father was a half-drow and her mother was of Mulhorandi descent. Abilities Myrin had one of the most powerful spellscars known to exist. She was able to absorb and use the magical abilities and memories of any creature she came into contact with (similar to the power of a spellthief). She can also absorb and contain harmful spellscars such as those that plagued Kalen Dren and Ilira Nathalan. Fayne hinted that part of Mystra might be trapped inside Myrin and she believed Myrin would eventually bring about the destruction of the world by siphoning and then accidentally unleashing the magic of an extremely powerful being. This may have been the motivation of Lilten when he attempted to kidnap Myrin because as a follower of Beshaba, the ultimate misfortune he could cause the world would be its destruction. History Early Life Myrin was born into the noble House Darkdance of Westgate in 1358 DR. In her youth, she apprenticed to wizards all over Faerûn, even apprenticing under Manshoon while he was in the guise of Orbakh. In 1379 DR she disappeared. At some point during or after the Spellplague, Myrin was trapped in a pocket of Spellplague. Waterdeep Myrin manifested in Waterdeep from time-to-time as a weeping young woman surrounded by blue flame. In 1479 DR, the paladin Kalen Dren came across Myrin's spectre and rescued her from the patch of Spellplague she was trapped in. Kalen befriended Myrin and took her back to the rowhouse he shared with his adopted sister Cellica and the two nursed Myrin back to health. She appeared to have little-to-no memory of her past. Kalen later escorted Myrin to a costume ball at the temple of Sune in Waterdeep. Myrin was abducted from the ball by minions of Beshaba's high priest, Lilten. However, she was able to escape when she drained the magic of a lich and then turned the power against the creature. Unfortunately, she nearly destroyed the nearby buildings. Myrin was later kidnapped by another of Lilten's employees, Rath, who imprisoned her in a bell tower. She was once again rescued by Kalen who captured Rath and turned him over to the City Watch. As thanks for Kalen's actions, Myrin siphoned some of the Spellplague that was killing Kalen out of his body. Luskan In 1480 DR Myrin was travelling in North Faerûn in a dwarven caravan which was attacked by Sithe, a high ranking member of the Dead Rats gang in Luskan. Sithe took Myrin back to the Dead Rats' headquarters. The gang realized that because of Myrin's power, they couldn't hold her against her will so they told her she was the new queen of the gang which placated her. Shortly thereafter Kalen arrived to rescue her but found she was content in her new role. Myrin took it upon herself to investigate the cause of the Fury plague that was sweeping Luskan. She made several forays with Kalen and Sithe into Luskan but was unable to locate the cause of the malady. Later, the trio, along with a young paladin named Rhetegast Hawkwinter found the demon responsible for the plague in Luskan's underground and apparently destroyed him. Westgate Later in 1480 DR, Myrin traveled with Kalen to Westgate to determine what became of Rhett. While in Westgate, Myrin discovered her ancestral home, Darkdance Manor. Shortly thereafter, she met Ilira Nathalan who had been a student of her father's. Myrin followed Ilira around Westgate and investigated the Lair of the Night Masters. Myrin helped to defeat Fayne when she attacked Ilira to avenge her mother's death. Relationships Myrin had a crush on Kalen and was heartbroken when he slept with Fayne. At some point prior to the Spellplague, Myrin was lovers with Umbra and Lord Methrammar of Silverymoon had a crush on her. Appearance Myrin had unusual features that made her origin difficult to place. Although she believed herself to be from a city beginning with 'West' (perhaps Westgate), Myrin had dusky skin, slightly pointed ears, and appeared to be partly half-elven, Calishite, or possibly Mulan. In 1479 DR shortly after Kalen freed her from the Spellplague fragment, Myrin was very thin, apparently from a lack of eating or an extremely fast metabolism. By 1480 DR Myrin had filled out nicely and was no longer a skinny waif. When she used her spellscar, glowing blue runes appear on her skin. Trivia By 1480 DR, Myrin was a vegetarian. Appearances Downshadow Shadowbane Shadowbane: Eye of Justice References Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Spellscarred Category:Inhabitants of Westgate Category:Inhabitants of the Dragon Coast Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants